Changed
by Melliesships29
Summary: Meliodas is a demon prince. He is next in line to be king, but not if the godessess and vampires get their way. When Meliodas and Zeldris try to win favor by infatuating the heirs, Elizabeth and Gelda, they fall for the girls themselves! Who will be changed? Read and Review please!
1. The Secret Meeting

A/N: Hello, it's me again. You know, the girl who wrote that crappy first story? Well, here's an actual Seven Deadly Sins story. I did not make this exactly like the anime. I basically just used the characters.

Elizabeth's personality is also different. I decided to make her the complete opposite from the anime. I also tried to replicate Meliodas' demon personality as best I could.

This story features both Meliodas x Elizabeth and Zeldris x Gelda.

No, I am not caught up with the manga. I have watched all the anime. I will do my best though.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

(Meliodas POV)

The day was bright and sunny and I hated it. I like the dark and dreary days. I was only out here to watch my brother, Zeldris. He was out on his first mission and I had to make sure he didn't mess up.

We were high up in a tree watching vampires. They had been hinting that they didn't like demon rule and might be planning on overthrowing my father, the king.

"This is boring!" Zeldris complained. "I want to kill one!"

"Quiet!" I hissed. "You think it's fun watching you? I'm only doing this because Father asked me too."

Zeldris rolled his eyes but said nothing.

I looked down and contiued my examination. The vampires have evolved to tolerate the sun. They were just mingling about.

Then something interesting happened.

Godesses entered the clearing, no weapons in sight. Interesting.

Zeldris sucked in a breath. "Would you look at that? They're working with the whores."

I sneered. "It looks like it don't it?"

The godessess walked toward a vampire. The leader. They exchanged words and it was a damn shame we couldn't hear.

Zeldris started to lean back, then yelped as he tumbled to the ground. I tried to catch him and failed. Shit.

I groaned as he hit the ground with a crash. Of fucking course he would manage to fuck everything up.

I hopped down and my brain scrambled to make up a lie to tell the gawking godessess and vampires.

Zeldris sat up, rubbing his head. "Son of a bitch, that hurt!"

I rolled my eyes and heard weapons being drawn. I looked behind us to see both parties ready for battle.

Zeldris scrambled up. "We aren't here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?" A tall vampire said. Her name was Gelda, the vampire princess. Zeldris stared.

I smacked his head. The idiot. It's one girl for fucks sake. He glared at me. I turned back to the others. "We don't answer to you. The real question is, why is their godessess conversing with vampires?"

"We don't need to explain ourselves to _you, _demon." That one was Elizabeth, princess of the godessess. It was my turn to stare and Zeldris' turn to hit me. She was so beautiful.

I snapped out of it and turned away. "Fine whatever. Zeldris, let's go. Father is waiting."

Zeldris nodded and we both flew away, leaving the girls behind.

A/N: What did you think? I think I could have made the ending better but it is what it is.

I may make this a lemon.

Let me know what you think. Please review.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Till next time!


	2. He did what!

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of this story. I know I said I would post this chapter once I got 5 reviews, but to be honest, I am a very impatient person.**

**I only really got one legit review and that scares me because I know a lot of people have seen it. So my anxiety kicks in and I think this story isn't liked.**

**So please review. If it sucks, let me know. I swear, I don't bite. With that being said, I want to thank Flowswiththeriver for reviewing and having faith in me. **

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

(Elizabeth's POV)

After the meeting with the vampires, we headed home. I couldn't get the demon prince's face out of my head. I guess it's true what people say. Bad boys really are the hottest.

I sighed and flopped on to my bed. I really shouldn't be thinking about that. We were about to overthrow his father!

I sighed into my pillow. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"Why do you make it so, Princess?" A boy's said softly.

I bolted upright and saw the demon prince by the window. I opened my mouth to scream but, as quick as lightning, he had me pinned to the bed, hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, my little godess." The prince, Meliodas was his name. "No need. I just want to have a little fun with you."

I wimpered and squirmed, waiting for the worst to come.

(Zeldris' POV)

"Let's go have some fun with the girls he says." I grumbled as I walked farther into the forest, back to the vampires. He sent me back to them to try and woo the princess into telling me why they were meeting with the godessess.

I wasn't looking and I bumped into her, what a coincedence.

I caught Gelda before she fell, and my demon side took over. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pinned her to the wall and she had yelped. What snapped me out of it was her trembling.

"Shit..." I muttered, backing away.

"Are you okay?" Gelda touched my arm and I jumped.

"I'm fine." I snapped. Godammit, I can't do this. I can't hurt her. Because I...

"Your hi-"

"Zeldris, Gelda, you know that." I said softly. Meliodas had no clue what I had been doing these past few weeks. He didn't know that I already had fallen in love with her.

"Sorry, Zeldris. I forget sometimes." Gelda smiled and I forgot what I was there to do. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She tasted like honey.

I pulled away before I did something stupid.

"Zeldris. Come with me." Gelda strolled away not even looking to see whether or not I was following.

I sighed, and followed.

**A/N: I know it is a short one but well, I had no idea what to write for it. Next chapter will have a lemon in it and how did you like the plot twist?**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


End file.
